Daggers and Wolfs
by Wave Ripper
Summary: For RinnyEjito12! Hope this was worth the short wait. XD Read and Review.


Chapter 1: Wolfs and Daggers

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wolf sat at the counter of the Bey Shop working on his Ex Gear while he listened to Dagger flirt with some girl in the shop. He shook his head and laughed to himself as he connected a few wires together. Dagger was always flirting with cute girls that happen to wander into the Bey Shop looking for new parts. He would always use some cheese line to get their attention, and in the end get shot down. Wolf found Dagger's lines amusing though; he kept a mental list of the ones he used the most. Dagger fell over anime style in defeat as the girl walked out of the Bey Shop. Wolf laughed a bit and turned up the radio he kept next to the mini fridge under the counter. _"Swing and a miss pal."_

_Shut up! I'd like to see you try and get a girl!_

_No thanks. I'd rather work on my Ex Gear, and kick your ass at racing._

_Eh-huh, EXCUSES! _Dagger pointed his index finger at Wolf in an accusing pose. Wolf shook his head and closed the bottom of his Ex Gear.

_Tell you what; I'll act like you for one day if you can beat me in a race._

_What do you get if you win?_

_I dunno? You have to say I'm your superior for a whole week._

_Deal! Let me fix up my gear and we can race tomorrow. _Dagger jumped over the counter and ran into the maintenance room that was used to fix beys and Ex Gears. Wolf reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle that was labeled _"NO2."_ The teen opened up his Ex Gear and connected the bottle into a small opening that was made to hold the bottle in place. He twisted the bottle to the right and made sure it was properly connected into the gear. _"This should teach him a lesson." _Dagger walked back into the shop a few minutes later holding two new parts in his hand.

_Hey which part gives me a better drifting ability?_

_The one in your right hand._

_Thanks. _Dagger walked back into the maintenance room and continued working on his Ex Gear. Wolf began thinking of the first time Team Cyclone had met. It had been a rainy day and the Bey Shop hadn't had that many customers that day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Years Ago)

Ev sat in the run down shop that was known as the Bey Shop. She sat behind the counter reading a book and listening to Dagger argue with a customer that had sliver hair. The customer was also wearing a white eye patch that covered his right eye. The two teens were arguing over how to make an Ex Gear have the best record on an Ex Track. Dagger had grown up with Ex Gears so he had more than just his fair share of knowledge on Ex Gears. The customer seemed to know what he was talking about but since Ev didn't know him she couldn't determine who was the better Ex Blader.

_Look, if you add an extra drifting part to a gear it will make give it to much extra weight causing it to lose some speed! _Dagger slammed his hands onto the counter as he bumped heads with the customer.

_Adding in an extra drift part will give your gear the ability to do a Boost Drift which will make up for losing its speed on some portions of the track! _

_What's your name? _Ev chimed in not looking up from her book. The teen looked at her for a moment then finally spoke.

_Wolf._

_Since you two seem to be getting along so well. How about we give you some discounts on some of our newest parts._

_That's a good idea, now I can bug this guy even more. At least until I prove that I'm right. _Dagger's eye twitched a bit and he finally cut into Ev and Wolf's conversation.

_NO! A thousand times NO! HE, will not be getting any discounts from my shop!_

_Last time I checked it didn't belong to you and I was given permission to treat our loyal customers with discounts if I wanted. Ev retorted with a small grin on her face. Dagger face palmed and starred daggers at Ev._

_And last time I checked, you gave that one customer a discount just because you really liked him! What was his name again Z-Zeth I think._

_S-shut up! _Ev buried her head into her book and ignored the teen. She had begun turning five different shades of red after Dagger mentioned Zeth. Wolf looked at the girl that was hiding her face in her book then to Dagger.

_Zeth can settle our argument._

_And what makes you say that?_

_He's the best Ex Blader I've seen so far that would actually test out our argument._

_Then what are we doing here? Let's go! _Dagger grabbed Ev's hand and pulled out of her chair. He ran around the counter and puller her with him.

_Dagger! Let me stay here!_

_No! Besides I can't resist a chance to embarrass you in front of him._ Wolf shook his head in shame and wondered why Ev even bothered having a friend like him. Dagger stopped running when he saw a cute girl looked through a few of the be3y and gear parts. He let go of Ev's hand, ran over to her and began talking to her.

_Not again._

_Does he flirt with ever girl in this store?_

_Yeah. It's become quite annoying._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Zeth jumped off of the Ex Gear he had borrowed from Dagger and handed it back to him. He looked at Wolf and Dagger, and then grabbed Wolf's Ex Gear. _"What do you want for this gear?! I've been looking for a gear like this for a while!"_

_Looks like I win Dagger. _Wolf had a smug grin on his face and laughed slightly after looking at Daggers face. Dagger fell over anime style after realizing he had lost. Ev giggled a bit watching Zeth make a fool of Dagger's gear.

_No offence dude, your gear was good. But Wolfs was way better plus it suits my style of racing more. I prefer to take advantage of corners during a race._

_Ugh. _Dagger face palmed then looked at Wolf. _Mi amigo! We should work together on Ex Gears! You start working at the Bey Shop tomorrow. Ev lets head back to the shop. And stop starring at Zeth it's not healthy to stare at someone that awesome for that long. _Ev turned bright red and ran out the door with Dagger following her. Wolf handed Zeth his Ex Gear and shook his hand.

_Keep the gear as long as you want. _

_Awesome! _Zeth jumped on the gear and sped away.

(End of Flash back)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(After The Race)

Dagger walked into the Bey Shop with a look of defeat on his face. Ev shifted her gaze to Dagger who was slowly walking to the counter. Wolf patted him on the back and showed him the NO2 bottle that gave him some extra speed.

_W-where did you get that!_

_Tez, he gave it to me so I could test it out against someone that was good at riding an Ex Gear._

_I'm going to kill Tez for making me lose my bet!_

_Relax you don't have to go through with it. _Ev looked out the window and a big smile appeared on her face. The sky was cloudy and it had begun snowing outside.

_SNOW! _Ev set her book down and grabbed her small blue coat of the coat rack as she ran outside. Wolf put on his usual grey jacket and walked outside. Zeth was looking at the snow when Dagger finally decided to walk outside. He had his arm around Ev and kissed her.

_Rematch, Wolf?_

_You're on! _Wolf tossed his Ex Gear to Dagger and quickly jumped onto his. The two teens sped off towards the main Ex Track leaving Zeth and Ev to admire the snow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This one shot is dedicated to RinnyEjito12 finishing her homework XD She was having trouble motivating herself to work so I made this one-shot for her! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Review and stay awesome!


End file.
